Three of a Kind
by Black-Kat012
Summary: [title pending]Three teenaged boys are thrown -i.e. killed- from their own universes, a certain god decides that the three are to be reborn in a new universe to end the war between his creations; there will be new love, friends and a whole other meaning of 'starting fresh'. FOUR WAY X-OVER! Rated T just to be safe and please review (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Prolouge

**AN: hello one and all, i am here to give another go at making another story while i am _still_ waiting for a BETA to help me out here. Until that hope arrives, I might as well start something new, and by new, I ment doing a work of fiction that has been rattling in my head for a while now and I need to put it up here or i might forget it. Also, before i forget, I do NOT own any of characters whatsoever to get proffet on them, that is their creators jobs to do that. ONE MORE THING (boy i sound like Uncle Chan) if you can guess on which three i am describing, you get mentioned in the next chapter [hint: they're three guys]**

**EDIT: okay so far two of three guys guessed are correct, but another hint is that not all of them are main characters**

* * *

**"Why do they hate me?"**

_"How come everyone despises me?"_

"Did I do something wrong for them to be disappointed in me?"

-O-O-

**"Why do my friends bring me into these types of dangerous situations?"**

_"How could my teammates leave me like that, after what we did to become a team?"_

"What gives those losers the right to invade my home just because I won the stupid challenge? And to think they're _good guys_."

O-O-O

**"I have been betrayed by my so called FRIENDS and expect THEM to be sorry for them?"**

_"After leaving home to train harder, I get berated just for being STRONGER than my team mates?"_

"I did all this work so that I could be stabbed in the back like a second-classed minion?"

-O-O-

**"For ONCE I wished I was normal…"**

_"…Respected for who I am…"_

"…Not treated as a failure…"

**"...But I guess I don't deserve all that, after all, its for the 'Greater Good'" **

O-O-O

_**"THAT IS IT! I AM DONE BEING THE WORLDS WHIPPING BOY! AFTER ALL I DID FOR THEIR APPROVAL, THEY TURN ON ME! I HOPE EVERYONE ROTS IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! I JUST WISH, ONE WISH, FOR A BETTER LIFE THAN THIS!**_

….

.: I have heard from my sources that you three got killed because of being too powerful out of spite, fear, and greed, right?:. _said a omnipotent voice in a star-filled void, _.: Instead of throwing you to the afterlife, I want you three to do something for me :. _grin _.: So how about taking that offer for a new life then, shall we?:.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review, cause I want some feedback dang-nabbit!  
**


	2. AN NOTE

**Hey all Fanfiction viewers n writers; its me again.**

**This is just an update and once i get a chapter up here, i will replace this with the new chapter.**

**Now, some of you really like this story so far and want to see more chapters come sooner.**

**Sadly, thats the problem.**

**See, I have a REALLY bad case of Writers Block and don't know what to do for the next chapter; I mean, I have good ideas for some, but I don't know if they are good or not, thus the writing block continues over and over again like a never ending circle. **

**That's where you people come in.**

**I need help, really, I need someone to be my editor and BETA for this story; I need someone that can help me throw ideas around to get the story exciting, interesting, and ****NOT drop off the ends of the internet for a few MONTHS**** keep up with messaging me.**

**So if anyone can, please, PM me, cause I need someone to help me from this rut.**


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION EDIT

Attention readers/writers.

Due to my inability to write more of this story, I am giving this story up for adoption.

If any of you would like to continue this story, please PM me and I will tell you on WHAT I was planing to do with the plot.

Until then, keep reading.

[EDIT] okay to tell you all on WHOM the three guys were; they were Naruto Uzumaki, Harry Potter, and (don'tkillme) Jack Spicer. Almost all of you thought it was Danny Fenton/Phantom that was the third one, and while it WOULD be cool to see a SHUTTLE Transformer -besides Skyfire.


End file.
